


Cab Ride

by jay_1618



Series: Gallavich||One Shots [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Job, Cab Fuck, Drunk Ian, Drunk Mickey, Hand Job, LOUD music, M/M, Running, Softball Bat, Teaching A Lesson, baseball bat, smashing cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: One Shot Prompt: Mickey sucks Ian in the back of a taxi.





	Cab Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Song for One Shot: Go Fuck Yourself by Two Feet
> 
> https://youtu.be/nV_A8CD0Cp8

Ian and Mickey were currently walking out of a burger joint they went to for their date. Their arms were linked together for they were a bit tipsy from drinking a few beers. Mickey flagged down a cab and the two now sat in the back. The older male began to give Ian a hickey.

The ginger shied away.  
"Mickey, the driver's going to see us.." He muttered, suppressing his moans as Mickey continued to suck on his neck.

"Awe, fuck him..." Mick kept leaving marks on Ian's neck.   
The driver kept his eyes on the road and turned the music up.

Ian smiled with a hint of embarrassment, for he saw that the driver turned up the music. The ginger covered his mouth with his hand as Mickey moved to the sweet spot on his neck. His breath hitched.  
Uh-uh.. Mickey wasn't getting away with this...  
Ian's hand moved slowly, but surely, up Mick's thigh and headed towards his heat.

The dark brunette's eyes snapped open, but he continued to suck harder. He did tense up a bit though.  
The cab driver was driving toward's Mickey's street and lowered  the music, "Gentlemen, your stop is coming u-"  
Mickey looked at the driver, "Shut the fuck up, keep driving!" He went back to the spot on Ian's neck that was forming a bruise.

Ian smiled as he heard Mick's aggressive tone.  
"South side trash..." He whispered quietly as his hand has finally traveled up to his boyfriend's heat and began to only lightly palm it through the fabric of his jeans.

Mickey moaned quietly, "Go... Go around the neighbourhood... For.. Awe fuck.... Ten minutes..!" He moaned again and the driver turned the music up real loud again. Mickey went back to kissing Ian's neck like a leech.

The younger male chuckled lightly from the driver's eagerness to turn up the volume as quickly as possible. Ian had goosebumps appear on his arms from Mick's hickeys. He turned his head to the right, facing Mickey, and leaned into the crook of the older man's neck. He kissed the smooth skin softly with his chapped lips. All the while, Ian put more pressure on Mickey's length.

"Fuck..." He muttered as he shoved Ian down onto the seat and began to undo Ian's pants.

The ginger fluttered his eyes closed as his head hit the seat and shifted his hips up slightly to help Mickey unbutton his pants while Mick was kissing his neck. He then ran his fingers through the man's black hair, feeling the little traces and paths he's made running his hands through the black hair a million times before. He tugged on the roots.

"Mhm..." Mickey moaned softly as he finally got the pants down to Ian's knees, along with his boxers. He went straight to work. He spat in his hand and began to give his boyfriend a hand job.

Ian's eyes flew open and his breath hitched. A loud moan escaped by accident. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes, thankful that the music was turned up so loudly.

Mick rubbed his hand up and down Ian's shaft at a fast pace, trying to make the most out of the ten minutes.  
"I.. I've never got blown in a car before..." He heard Ian pant in breaths.   
Mickey chuckled weakly, for he was panting as well.  
"Mhm, never sucked a dick in a car either... Let's pop that cherry.."

Ian chuckled in small pants. His chest was rising and falling from how fast Mickey's hand was rubbing on his cock. The fear of being caught and doing it in the back of a cab turned him on a lot.

The older male smirked and bent down to kiss the younger man. He then kissed down his jawline, his neck, and then he sat up to take off Ian's tank. He went back to kissing his collarbone, right pec, left pec, and down each pack of abs. He licked Ian's abs.

Ian placed one hand over his mouth as he felt Mick's tongue slide across his abs. He shivered against the cold seat of the cab from his boyfriend's tongue and leaned into his warm hands that were holding his sides.

He kissed all the way down to Ian's erection and began sucking. He put his hand on the dick that wasn't in his mouth.

The ginger now placed both of his hands over his mouth, breathing heavily, for he was making his best efforts not to whine as Mickey began to bob his head. If it was at all possible, the driver turned up the music even louder to where the speakers on the car door near Ian's head tuned out any worry he had about being caught.

Mickey sucked hard and slow and licked Ian's shaft as his head bobbed up. He wanted the get back at him for all the times he teased him.

Ian pressed his hips against Mickey's face which caused his lover to gag slightly. He knew what Mickey was doing. He was purposely making him, and the cab driver, suffer simultaneously. Ian was going to endure endless teasing and the cab driver was going to endure the muffled moans coming from the back seat. Ian took both of his hands off of his mouth temporarily and said something he knew would make Mickey speed up and give it to him,  
"Suck harder, faggot..."

He groaned a loud muffled groan as he began to suck harder and faster. He moved his hand along with how fast he sucked.   
The driver changed the station to a rap station and the song  _No Hands_  was playing.

The man who was being pleasured shut his eyes tightly with one hand still covering his mouth while the other went down to pull at Mick's hair. He soon removed his hand from his mouth and whispered,  
"M.. M-Mickey...."  
He quickly covered his mouth again to suppress a whine,  
"M clmmmm...!" ("I'm close...!) He mumbled through his hand as he ground his hips up to Mick's face.

The older man made a gagging noise, for Ian's dick kept hitting the back of his throat. Tears watered his eyes as he kept going and went as fast as he could.

Ian bit down on his hand and curled his toes as he mumbled, "Shhht.." ("Shit..")  
He came in Mickey's throat with one final thrust upwards into Mickey's mouth. He chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Mick pulled away coughing, for he was trying to swallow but was also gagging because of how hard Ian's cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed what was left in his mouth.  
"Shit..." He said quietly as he wiped his mouth.

Ian opened his eyes and placed his hand on the side of Mick's face, stroking him lovingly, "You okay?" He laid back slightly with his hand still on the side of his lover's face, "I went a little rough..." He said sheepishly.

"No... You're fine.." He leaned in, even though the music was probably loud enough for the driver not to hear, "I think some of it got on the fuckin' seat..."  
The driver came to a stop in front of the Milkovich house and turned the radio down,  
"The fair's thirty-five dollars."

Ian sighed, "shit", and scrambled to sit up to buckle his pants again before the driver turned around and saw them. Ian looked down at the seat while fiddling with his belt and saw some semen on the backseat. He mumbled, "shit", again as he ran his hands through his hair.

The driver sighed, "Give me the money and get the fuck out of my car.."  
Mickey bit his lip and looked at Ian who was pulling his shirt back on. He hoped the other man knew his plan..  
He quickly opened the door and got out, "You drove us to the wrong house, shithead! Ian, run!" He took off down the street and went onto the sidewalk.

Ian saw the look on Mick's face and immediately knew. He was thankful that he only wore a tank.  
Mickey hopped out of the car and took off with Ian following close behind him. He heard the cab driver screaming, "Fuck you!", and how he slammed on the gas.  
" _Shit_!" Ian breathes as he grabbed Mickey's hand. The cab driver was chasing after them.

Mick began to laugh as he ran with Ian. They turned into a narrow alleyway and kept on sprinting.  
The driver screeched to a stop and turned down the alley.  
"Shit!" The older male exclaimed as they ran further down.

The younger man turned around mid sprint to flip off the guy chasing them down and yelled,  
"HOPE YOU LIKE CLEANING SEMEN!"

Mickey spotted a dumpster and pushed Ian to keep going as he brought the big object to the middle of the alley. He then went and caught up with his lover. Tire screeches were heard, for the driver slammed on the breaks.  
"FUCK YOU, FAGS!"  
The dark brunette stopped as he heard what the man shouted. He looked around at the street lamp lit alley and spotted a baseball bat in someone's yard. The gate was open...

Ian was still running, for he assumed Mickey was still following behind. Though when he looked back, he saw that Mick had stopped running. He went up to his boyfriend and his eyes followed what those baby blues were staring at...  
A baseball bat.  
He looked back at the older male who wore a smile and raised eyebrows.

Mickey, with his eyebrows raised, looked back at Ian before going over to grab the bat. He looked into the yard more and saw a softball bat. He went and grabbed it and returned to Ian. Mickey handed his boyfriend one of the bats,  
"C'mon, let's teach this bitch not to mess with us  _"fags"_..."  
Mick went back towards the driver who was still yelling at them.

Ian took the bat from the other man, purposefully lingering and touching Mickey's fingers within the cab driver's vision. He took the softball bat and rested it on the back of his neck, holding both sides of it with two hands. Ian walked over to the passenger side of the car while Mickey went to the driver's.

"What?! No! What are you two doing?! I call the cops!"   
Mickey scoffed and swung his bat hard on the driver door which smashed the glass, "Call the fuckin' cops and this'll be you next!" He swung at the other door on the same side.

The ginger bit his lip as he watched his lover. Damn, did he look hot swinging the bat...  
Ian took his bat and swung it at the passenger window. The glass nicked the driver who stood, watching in fear.  
"Teach you to mess with fags, huh?" Ian says as he spat inside the car through the shattered window.

The driver went into his car before Mickey got to the driver's door.  
"Broken glass ain't gonna save ya from fags,  _bitch_!" He brought his bat down on the hood hard and steam began to rise from the cracks.  
"You fuckers are crazy!"

The younger male chuckled, "Hell yeah, we are!" He then walked to the back of the car and, with one big swing, shattered the back window into small, sharp fragments all across the backseat. Ian smiled slightly, for he was recalling just minutes ago he had a blow job on this very seat.  
He smirked, "Now you have semen  _and_ broken glass on your backseat!"  
Police sirens were soon heard in the distance.

"Now you know not to fuck with us fags, huh?" Mickey said with a smirk as he leaned into the driver's window.  
"Y-Yeah... Crazy mother fuckers!"  
Ian was now by Mick's side and the driver reversed out of the alleyway and drove off.  
"Okay, let's run!" Mickey laughed, tossing the bat back into the yard he grabbed it from and began to run off.

Ian copied the other man's actions and tossed the abused/shard covered bat into the yard. He then chased after Mickey laughing. They ran hand in hand for a couple blocks before Ian turned around to check to see if the cabbie guy was still there. When he saw that the coast was clear, he pinned Mickey against a train pillar and made out with him with a smile spreading on his face.

Mickey was panting as he kissed back. He was out of breath from running. He soon kissed back hard and shoved his tongue into Ian's mouth and swirled it around his lover's.

The taller male moaned into the shorter man's mouth playfully and bit his bottom lip before pulling away to ask breathlessly, "Race ya home?"  
Mickey raised his eyebrows, "You're so on!" He chuckled and began to sprint away, which left Ian having to haul his ass to catch up.


End file.
